firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service d’incendie d’Aéroports de Montréal
Service d’incendie d’Aéroports de Montréal provides fire rescue services for both Montréal-Pierre Elliot Trudeau International Airport in Dorval and Montréal-Mirabel International Airport in Mirabel. Both airports were originally operated by Transport Canada. Aéroports de Montréal, a local authority, took over in 1992. Montréal-Mirabel International Airport Montréal-Mirabel International Airport, frequently shortened to Mirabel, is located in Mirabel, northwest in Montréal. Opened in a rural area in 1975, Mirabel was intended to eventually replace the older Dorval airport. it was the largest in the world in terms of surface area until Saudi Arabia's King Fahd International Airport opened in 1999. When opened in 1975, international flights to Montréal were routed to Mirabel. It was intended that domestic flights would be transferred by 1982 and Dorval would close. However, Mirabel was never popular due to its distance from downtown Montréal. Furthermore, long-range transatlantic flights no longer needed to land to refuel and Toronto became the economic hub of eastern Canada in the late 1970s. As a result, projected air traffic to Montréal never materialised and two airports were not necessary. Today, Mirabel is used for cargo flights only. It is also home to a Bombardier Aerospace manufacturing facility and Bell Helicopter commercial helicopter facility. 'Fire Station' :Red 1 - 1984 Amertek 2500L crash tender (500/550/77F) (SN#32864) (Spare) :Red 2 - 1992 E-One Titan V crash tender (1500/2500/340F/500 lbs. dry chem) (SN#12300) :Red 3 - 1980 Foremost Marauder ATV / CDN Foam Boss crash tender (1175/2000/160) :Red 4 - Oshkosh Striker 3000 :Red 6 - 1993 Ford F-450 / Lafleur walk-around light rescue :Red 13 - (58-1229) - 2012 Oshkosh Striker 3000 crash tender (1500/2500/420F/500lbs dry chemical) :Command - 1998 Chevrolet / Fleetwood/Convexperts Retired Apparatus :1992 Spartan Diamond / Superior pumper (1050/800) (SN#SE 1272) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Sainte-Sophie) :1976 Walter crash tender (-/-/12000F) :1975 Bombardier Skidozer ATV rescue :1975 International / Dyer Miller crash tender (-/-/1000lbs dry chemical) :1975 International / King pumper (840/?) (SN#75020) :1965 FWD pumper (2000/-/140F) :1954 Thibault pumper (840/?) Montréal-Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport Montréal-Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport, formerly known as Dorval Airport and Montreal International Airport, is located in the suburb of Dorval, 20 km west of the downtown core. Trudeau airport is the busiest airport in Québec and third-busiest in Canada. 'Fire Station' :Red 1 (58-9721) - 1997 Oshkosh T3000 crash tender (2000/3000/350F) (SN#S062723) :Red 3 (58-0918) - 2009 Oshkosh Striker 4500 crash tender (1950/3800/630F/460 Halotron I/500lbs Purple K/65' Snozzle) :Red 4 (58-0386) - 2003 Oshkosh Striker T3000S crash tender (1650/2500/415F/500lbs PurpleK/54' Snozzle) :Red 5 (58-0883) - 2008 Oshkosh Striker 4500 crash tender (1950/3800/630AFFF/460 Halotron I/500lbs Purple K/65' Snozzle) :S-7 (54-1187) - 2011 Ford F-550 Turbo Diesel Power Stroke / Maxi Métal light rescue :Red 8 (58-1163) - 2011 International WorkStar 7400 / Levasseur pumper (1050/625/30F/30F) :Red 9 - Ford Explorer 4WD :Red 18 - Ford F-150 XLT Triton :Command Post - 2014 Freightliner MT55 / ITB step van :Hazardous Materials trailer (65-1339) - 2013 Atlas Specialty Trailors :Medical Triage trailer (65-0407) - 2004 United Trailers :2018 Dodge Ram 1500 ST crew cab Retired Apparatus :(54-0132) - 2001 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD LS walk-around light rescue :(53-0012) - 2000 Ford Explorer XLS :(58-9872) - 1998 Chevrolet / Fleetwood/Convexperts :(58-9878) - 1998 Oshkosh T3000 crash tender (2000/3000/350F) :(54-9860) - 1998 GMC K3500 SL / Tibotrac walk-around light rescue :(53-9405) - 1994 Dodge Ram 150 van :(58-8738) - 1985 Foremost Marauder 2 CFR / 1986 Thibault crash tender (500/1000/140F) :(58-8342) - 1984 Waltek C4500 crash tender (750/1000/35F) (SN#03041) (Sold) :(53-8224) - 1982 Dodge Caravan :1981 Ford L900 tanker :(58-8004) - 1980 CDN Foam Boss CT4401 crash tender (750/2000/160F) (SN#20004) :(58-7619) - 1976 Walter crash tender (-/-/12000F) :(58-7012) - 1970 International / Dyer Miller crash tender (-/-/1000lbs dry chemical) :(58-6501) - 1965 FWD crash tender (2000/-/140F) :(58-6402) - 1964 Sicard crash tender (1050/-/165F) :GMC Jimmy SLE utility External Links *Service d’incendie d’Aéroports de Montréal (French) *Aéroports de Montréal Fire Service (English) Aeroports de Montréal Aeroports de Montréal Aeroports de Montréal Aeroports de Montréal Aeroports de Montréal Aeroports de Montréal Aeroports de Montreal Aeroports de Montreal Aeroports de Montréal Aeroports de Montréal Aeroports de Montréal Aeroports de Montréal Category:Former operators of Walter apparatus